


Drive-In

by saladfingers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: The Riverdale gang goes to the movies





	Drive-In

The gang is out at the drive-in, and they have been most of the afternoon. It’s a great hangout place in sleepy Riverdale. Archie is jumpy when Ronnie sneaks up on him, having grabbed two cokes and some popcorn from the concessions. Betty and Kevin laugh at the antic, but Jughead just rolls his eyes. Moose and Midge are to busy making out, Joaquin drapes an arm around Kevin, and Reggie is elsewhere despite having come with them hours ago.

“Don’t forget,” Veronica comes around the truck to sit next to Archie on the tailgate. “Daddy wants to talk with you when we get back.”

“Way to go from comedy previews to somber in under a sentence.” Jughead backward compliments her.

She turns to throw some popcorn at him, which immediately lightens the mood as he catches some in his mouth. The gang playfully starts a popcorn fight until the opening credits begin.


End file.
